


Love me, anyway.

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: Is Aria and Spencer's friendship strong enough to handle feelings in between?Let's find out.(There's no A)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I also uploaded this on wattpad, so, if you want, you can follow me on there too (my username is the same)
> 
> This is the first pll fanfic I wrote, so...

-Fine! -said Hanna in a laugh- I kissed Aria's brother.

-You what? -asked Aria totally shocked

-In my defense, it's his fault. Talk about it with him, not me. What about you, Em? Any interesting secret?

-No...I don't have any secrets since I came out.

-Okay then...have you ever wanted to kiss any of us?

-Han! -yelled Aria

-What? You never know!

-What do you think she is? A walking stereotype?

-Anyway...no, Hanna. -answered Emily

-What about Ali?

-What about her?

-What happened between you two, exactly?

-Easy, I was in love with her, she didn't feel the same way about me. Moving on...Aria? Do you have any secrets?

-Nope. 

-You sure?

-Yup. I'm completely transparent with you guys. -said Aria with an innocent face

-Yeah, I can tell. -said Hanna looking at her shirt- I can see your bra.

-Han! -complained Aria while she started to blush

-And I thought I was the only gay here... -whispered Emily

-Okay, however... Spence? -said Aria while she turned to her- what about you babe?

-Now everyone's gay or what? -said Emily whispering again

-You know? I have a big secret...way to pass every class even when our lives are a complete mess.

-Yeah, we noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Em? -I said tapping her shoulder

-Yeah? -she asked while she turned around -What's up Aria?

-I was just wondering... -I started to say while I moved on the bed to be more comfortable- Do you miss Ali?

-What? -she asked with a smile- what kind of question is that? Of course I do! Don't you? -she said 

-Yeah, I mean, of course I do but... You know, you were in love with her so I was just curious.

-So what? I still miss her as much as you guys do -she replied confusedly

-You know what? Forget about that question. Can I ask you something else?

-Sure... I guess.

-How did it feel being in love with her? What was it like?

-W-what? -she asked clearly surprised by the question and laughing a bit

-Please, just answer. I know it is weird but-

-Could you guys move? It's great to know that you have something to talk about but I need to sleep, so... -said Hanna

-Yeah, sure, sorry -I said as I got up from the bed -Em, talk to you later?

-Uh... yeah, I guess -she said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up to find the four of us in Hanna's room. We were all in her bed, being Hanna in the middle (next to me), Emily next to her in the edge of the bed and Spencer also next to me, in the other edge of the bed.  
I couldn't move. Not only because I was trapped between two other people but because if I moved probably I'd make someone fall from the bed, which also could create a chain effect, bringing us all to the floor.

While I was thinking about that, Spencer moved and hit me in the face with her shoulder.

-Ouch -I whispered with my hand in my face

Apparently Spencer heard me because she opened her eyes and looked at me  
-Good morning little one -she said smiling with a sleepy face -what happened?

-You just hit me in the face -I answered watching how her smile disappeared

-Seriously? Oh my god, I'm sorry -she said between a laugh and with a worried face

-Don't worry. Should we woke the others up?

-Uhm yeah, probably. -she said while she got up

When everyone was awake, we went downstairs to have breakfast, and when we finished, we went back to Hanna's bedroom again.  
Today was saturday, so we didn't have to worry about being up late, which was a good thing, since I know we all like to do it.

-So...what should we do know? -Spencer asked

-What if...we play truth or dare? -Hanna proposed

-Again? -complained Emily

-We didn't play it yesterday! We just told secrets

-Okay but isn't too early to play it?

-Since when games have a moment to be played? -Hanna asked confused

-Nevermind. Let's play if you want. -Emily agreed finishing the discussion

 

We all sat in the floor. Emily by my left, Hanna by my right and Spencer in front of me, between them.

-So...who goes first? -Hanna asked

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spencer~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-I will -said aria

She sounded pretty excited about playing

-Okay, Emily. Truth or dare? -she asked turning to her

-Truth. -she answered simply

-Are we going to continue our conversation later?

-Yes? I guess

-Okay, that was boring .-said Hanna- my turn!

-Wait, wait! -yelled Aria

I saw how she whispered something to Hanna, who smiled before calling my name

-Spencer, truth or dare? -she asked with a smile

They made me nervous, I was scared of what they could ask, but also of what they could make me do. But on the other hand... what's the worst thing they could make me do?

-Spence? -Aria said while moving her hands in front of my face

-Yeah, sorry -I answered shaking my head- uh...dare

-As you wish Spence. I dare you to kiss Aria

-What? -I asked in a surprised tone

-Come on, it's just a kiss, it's not big deal  
-I...

-Spencer, I do it all the time and I swear, it feels great -said Emily

All I could do was laugh nervously.

-What's wrong? Are you scared? -asked Aria smiling and laughing a bit

-No, let's do it -I said seriously while I crawled to her

She did the same. Then she grabbed my head with her hands and put her lips on mine.  
She moved hers a bit, but I didn't move mine at all, it was kinda weird to be kissing her.  
Then she broke the kiss and smiled, so I just crawled back to where I was sitting before, serious and in silence.

-Hey, I said that Spencer had to kiss Aria, not the other way around

I sighed.

-We kissed, didn't we?

-But...

-Leave it Hanna, let's keep playing

When the game ended, Hanna and Emily went to bed to talk and Aria was doing something on her phone.

-Aria, can we talk for a second? -I asked

-Nope. -she answered standing up and leaving the room

I really wasn't expecting that.  
I followed her.

-Ariaaaa, please -I begged walking behind her

I needed to know if she asked Hanna to dare me to kiss her. And if she did, then I wanted to know why.


End file.
